1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular exhaust pipe, more particularly to a pipe with illuminating devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional exhaust pipe adapted for use on a standard vehicle is made from a metal material, and is made to guide waste gas produced by the engine and the cylinder into the air. Typical prior art exhaust pipes are purely functional and not aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention provides an attractive and aesthetically pleasing exhaust pipe for vehicles.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an exhaust pipe for a vehicle which generates light in order to make the exhaust pipe visually attractive
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an exhaust pipe for a vehicle which emits light as a warning signal to other drivers.